I'm Black For You Sober
by LyingTurtle
Summary: Karkat finds that Gamzee hasn't been eating any pie lately and knows this can't be good. Thankfully there are two ways that usually get him to eat the slime. It's handling him in the mean time that proves challenging. SUBDOM, SMUT (a lot of it)


This is supposedly taken place on the meteor during their escapade of trolling the humans, before like, half the people died. Also follow me on my new tumblr (selfless advertising I know) . I am looking for some requests so if you want anything written (I do more than homestuck too if you want, even your OC because fuck I really need tumblr attention)

Karkat froze, this was bad. He just heard the shower shut off, soon his moirail would be out. But by the look of everything around him, he would hardly be the same person when he entered.

The pie plates were old, days old, and no new ones to be discovered. They were in one of the secret creepy rooms on the meteor, it was no wonder Gamzee dwelled here. Here and the horn pile were the only places he took a nap. The walls were smoke stained like there had been a fire, everything was either suspicious or morbid, the only light above them was constantly dimming and then brightening. A creepy place for a creepy guy.

But nevertheless Karkat visited him, needing a moirail now more than ever. The only problem was keeping him in check.

"Dammit there has to be some somewhere" he groaned, scattering the already messy shit across the room, trying to find evidence that Gamzee hadn't fallen off his high rocker.

The bathroom door opened behind him.

Fuck.

"Hey Kar" he said, his voice low and lacking the delusion that it usually had. Something no one else but him would probably catch but him.

"H-heya Gamzee" Karkat said gently trying to look busy skimming a magazine. He caught a glance of the troll in the mirror directly parallel to his bed, one of the weird human beds that they found on the meteor. He saw the troll wearing his stupid polka dot pants, shirtless as he dried his hair with the towel. He also had no makeup on. Karkat's eyes lingered on his face, he was surprisingly extremely attractive without it on, sort of in a dark way.

"Hey Gamzee, are you... feeling ok?" Karkat said, his voice still meak.

"Why wouldn't I motherfucking be"

"Uh, no reason. Hey um, have you eaten any pie recently?"

"Hmm, naw, ain't been that motherfucking hungry"

"Could you eat some? I could make it for you even, ah fuck where do you even keep the sopor slime?" he began hurriedly looking around for it, trying to determine which heap of useless crap it could be under.

"What's got you all hot and bothered to find some slime best friend?" Karkat shivered when Gamzee said best friend, it felt like he was listening to an alien that had taken over the juggalos brain.

"I just want to make sure your feeling ok"

"You saying something's wrong with me?"

"N-No" Karkat turned around to see the bigger troll approach him, darkness in his black and yellow eyes.

"Then what you trying then? HUH?" Karkat didn't even know he had been taking steps back till his back hit the wall. Gamzee was up in his face, hair still dripping and looking dangerous.

"I just want you to stay calm is all"

"You sayin i ain't motherfucking calm?"

"GAMZEE JUST COOL YOUR SHIT! YOUR ACTING SERIOUSLY CREEPY!"

"Motherfucking make me" he growled. He was just an inch in front of his face, warm breath rolling down his face from the height difference.

Karkat didn't even think about it before getting onto his tip toes and planting his mouth firmly against Gamzee's, wrapping his arms around his head as the other troll attempted to break free immediately.

Gamzee slammed him against the wall, making him let go as his head hit with a thud. He opened his eyes only to see a hand reach towards him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him a tad off the ground.

"Ga-Gamzee" he choked, trying hard to breath.

"What's going on in your motherfucking think pan best friend? You got some NERVE bro, sneaking up on a dude like that. What you playin' at?"

While Gamzee was more distracted about the talking, Karkat managed to wriggle a bit, pushing up one of Gamzee's arms and then tossing him aside onto the floor. Karkat slumped against the wall, regaining his breath. Gamzee slowly rose off of the floor, wiping his lip with his palm. He was too quiet.

"Are you ok?" Karkat asked stupidly, but what was he supposed to do? He hadn't meant to hurt his moirail. even if that was the intention.

"You are gonna motherfucking regret that" he chuckled, before Karkat could ready himself for the blatantly obvious attack, Gamzee swirled around, grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him to his feet, only to grab him by his sides and practically throw him screaming onto the bed beside them. Empty Faygo bottles and juggling pins scattering around.

Gamzee was on the bed beside him in an instant, grabbing Karkat and slamming against the wall that the bed was shoved right up against. Karkat planted a knee into the larger trolls ribs, trying to press hard enough to break something.

The two kept going at it, not able to do too much serious damage. Karkat began to realize that Gamzee was holding back, there were so many times when he could have been done in and yet he remained free from a lot of it. Gamzee wasn't all gone yet. There were two ways that he knew of to calm the juggalo down, and plan A had already failed, so plan B was practically being handed to him on a silver plate.

Karkat managed to flip Gamzee over, hands going straight to his horns and lips pressing against one another, Karkat swung a leg over to straddle him and then rolled his hips, feeling the juggalo stiffen up at this sudden onslaught of gentle red rom.

Karkat broke the kiss before Gamzee could start resisting.

"Can we please just fuck or something?" the little troll breathed. No one ever said moirallegiance was completely vanilla after all.

Gamzee seemed to take a moment to consider this, his eyes roaming over his moirail with darkening intentions.

"I'm going to make you motherfucking scream brother" Karkat's felt himself shiver a bit, suddenly becoming very heated.

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist and tugged the edge of his shirt before rolling it up his back and then over his head. He didn't let it get off his hands though, when it was on his wrists he wrapped it around once, binding them together.

Karkat easily gave up being on top, letting Gamzee pin him down, holding both his hands above him and then using his free hand to trail down towards his pants. He slid two fingers down to the wriggling red tentacle, grazing his nails over the member, making Karkat shudder.

He started picking up the pace in the kiss, thoroughly working his mouth over and sliding his tongue around inside then teasingly playing with Karkat's tongue and retreating back, making him follow. Once he did he started biting down, gentle at first and then painfully drawing blood.

He felt himself get harder the way Karkat thrashed around under him, his nails also beginning to dig into his member, causing all around discomfort and struggling. He loved it, it was better than motherfucking sopor slime; being able to control the small troll, have him in a position where he was totally defenseless and under his mercy. Maybe it was the highblood in him.

"You motherfucking like this don't you?" he whispered, breaking the kiss and letting Karkat try and nurse his bleeding tongue. He also took away his hand from Karkat's pants, although still keeping his arms firmly held down.

"You want to be good for me don't you?" he said, as softly as the first one. He pulled out his own tentacle like organ, nudging closer to the tiny trolls face. Karkat looked uncertain a moment before closing his eyes and opening his mouth submissively, waiting for Gamzee to do whatever the hell he wanted with him.

Gamzee felt another flash of excitement, almost breathless as he stared down at the body he could do anything to. He decided to prolong this a little, and make Karkat look as defenseless as he was acting.

He wanted to test something first, gently he began to take his hand off Karkat's wrists. Karkat didn't even notice, he still had his hands there firmly pressed against the bed, his mouth still open anticipating Gamzee.

The larger troll smirked and took off Karkat's pants, leaving him naked and waiting. He was too scared to open his eyes, and half of him secretly loved how dangerous it was. His nook was practically dripping.

Gamzee got off the bed and returned a moment later from the bathroom, something in hand. He quickly got on top of Karkat again, then dipped a finger in the white face paint and drew his symbol over Karkat's abdomen.

"What the?" Karkat gasped, opening his eyes and looking down, making sure Gamzee wasn't about to try and gut him or something.

"Did I motherfucking say you could stop?" he growled, glaring. Karkat gulped, fear running through him as Gamzee through the paint to the side, slowly climbing up towards him. Karkat brought his hands down just in time to half block Gamzee from pouncing straight on him.

Gamzee took his wrists and smashed them against the headboard, causing Karkat to yell in out pain. Gamzee immediately shoved his bone bulge into his mouth, laughing wickedly as Karkat gagged on his length.

"What? Don't like the taste you little motherfucking whore?" Gamzee started grinding against his mouth, using his member to swirl around his mouth and slide down his throat.

"I motherfucking dare you to motherfucking bite me" Gamzee sank his nails into the soft flesh on Karkat's hands, causing him to yell out again, the sound and vibrations making Gamzee pant and roll his head backwards. He grabbed Karkat's head, shoving it farther up onto his bulge.

Karkat was practically seeing stars, finding it hard to breath through his nose and regain the oxygen he spent screaming. He didn't put up any resistance to Gamzee throat fucking him. He felt the member in his throat tense up and then spurt out loads of purple genetic material.

Gamzee moaned as he game, putting in a quick "honk" before pulling out of Karkat's mouth, as soon as he did the little troll proceeded to cough violently, the material dripping out of his mouth.

"Your an asshole" Karkat growled, fidgeting out of the shirt binding his wrists together now that Gamzee had taken his hand away. He swung one leg off the bed and was about to get the other one off too so he could get off, when Gamzee grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back up, this time onto his lap where he held him in a headlock with one arm and used the other to go straight for his nook, making him gasp as he was forcefully grabbed there.

"Who motherfucking said we were done?"

"But you just-" Karkat blinked up at him confused, he couldn't be serious right? It usually didn't take this much to calm him down, hell it usually didn't even take him getting all the way off to calm him down and lust for some pie instead.

"I can do anything I motherfucking please, _mutant_." he growled, already getting hard again.

"_Fuck" _ Karkat screamed internally, ok so his blood color was just about the worst kept secret on the entire timeline, but it still didn't send a shiver of terror down his spine, Gamzee running his fingers around his nook, tantalizingly slow.

"You love this, don't you freak?" Karkat relaxed his head back onto his shoulder, Gamzee began biting and rolling his tongue over his jawline.

"Nnn, yes" he whined, knowing he wasn't coming out of this with any dignity left.

"You little slut, I bet you love when I do this" Gamzee stuck a finger inside, making Karkat flinch and gasp, half out of pleasure, and the other half out of fear, knowing Gamzee could scratch him from the inside and make this _very_ painful for him.

"How much do you motherfucking want this?"

"S-so badly" he moaned, giving in to whatever game Gamzee wanted to play, he was under his complete control now.

"Your so pathetic, you motherfucking belong to me and yet you're getting off like a cheap whore. Does this make you wet? Huh? Do you want to crawl on your knees begging for me to fuck you senseless?"

"Ah- yes!" he gasped, shaking in the larger trolls grasp, hardly able to take the teasing he was getting in his nook, wanting so badly to get filled up and have Gamzee teach a lesson.

Gamzee threw him on his back and then pulled his legs up onto his lap, positioning his buldge directly in front of his nook, then getting onto his knees and leaning a hand directly beside Karkat's head, bending his neck to get within breathing distance of his moirail.

"I want to hear you motherfucking scream" he whispered, before pounding in roughly, making him gasp. He wasted no time in picking up the pace, slamming himself onto the tiny troll harder each time.

"Fuck!" Karkat began yelling, gripping the sheets as the throbbing tentacle squeezed through his tight nook, not giving him any opportunity to ease into the swing of things. Gamzee started panting, alternating colors of genetic material splattering out from the two of them as he fucked Karkat harder with each beat.

Soon Karkat was screaming, blabbering out any curses he could muster. He raked his claws down Gamzee's back, drawing purple blood that only made Gamzee get hotter. He got Karkat to the point where he was a hot fumbling mess, yelling out that he was he loved being Gamzee's sex toy and begging for permission to cum.

This proved too much for Gamzee to handle, he buckled his hips and came inside of Karkat, growling as he did so. Karkat climaxed violently, screaming and seeing stars.

Finally Gamzee pulled out, feeling a lot calmer, he left the resting and panting Karkat to clean himself off with some paper towels and root around for some slime he had in jars under a pile of horns. After downing just about the whole jar, he returned to where his moirail was, half asleep.

"Yo man, your motherfucking unclean bro" Karkat opened his eyes and stared up at the Juggalo, sounding like his normal self again. Sighing with relief he flopped his head back, exhausted.

"Whose fault do you think that is fuckass?"

"Naw man, you ain't gotta be like that. We can have like, motherfucking bathtub for Karkles"

"Gamzee what the hell, put me down!" he protested as the larger troll picked him up, carrying him off towards the bathroom, making shoosh sounds. Karkat only groaned, the things a moirail had to put up with.


End file.
